What Will Rise
What Will Rise Please go read Alone Again and Dark Outside if you haven't already. Otherwise, this will be really confusing. "War does not determine who is right, only who is left." -Bertrand Russell Chapter 1: Militia I got up from bed. The house I woke up in was old, dusty and smelled faintly of cigar smoke. I walked outside and was blinded for a second by the sun. I covered my eyes, and when I uncovered them I could see again. Hollow looked mainly the same as it used to, except the Anomaly was much more vibrant then before. It was flashing between white and orange like a strobe light, almost painful to look at. It certainly wasn't like that before. Anyway, I needed to get going over to Port Samuel. I know someone important is there, but I can't guess who. I walked down a gravel path for a few hours until I reached what looked like a giant, flaming tree trunk sitting in the middle of the road. I had no idea of what happened here, so I just walked around it and kept going. I don't know it it's just me, but the trees and other plants look less colorful then the first time I passed through here. The war wasn't doing any good for anyone, or anything. Speaking of the war, I was scared I would run into Pigman patrol, or even worse, a Netherman. I did have a diamond sword I looted from an armory a while ago, but I'm not sure I have the talent to use it. I didn't run into any patrols on the way too Port Samuel, but I was still on-edge the whole time. But, about halfway to the Port, I ran into a boy on the road. He looked... Strange. To long and thin. His eyes were- "Hello." -The Voice in The Darkness said. "Holy- where are you?" I yelled. "Right in front of you." It replied. "I've taken a host. He wears the-" The person spasmed. "RUN!" He screamed. "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" "I CAN'T-" his eyes turned purple again. I took his advice. Everything was whirring past me, blending together as I ran. Green and brown and gray, the colors of the forest. I was a out to make it to the Port! I- I passed out. Chapter 2: Habitus I woke up on the ground. People most likely thought I was some random drunk, and ignored me. I got up off the ground. It was the middle of the night. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but it must have been a while if it was night. Port Samuel's buildings were a lot bigger than Border's. They were also mainly made of stone instead of wood, and they also looked more decorated then the blank houses of Border. The occasional coat of paint there, a few flower pots there, it looked like people had more money to spend on their houses. I walked over to a guard post and yelled up, "Have you seen a group of boys go through here?" "Yeah. They were here. A little while ago, they left." He yelled in reply. "Do you know where they were headed?" "Sorry. I'm not sure where they could be going." I sighed. "Alright. Thanks for helping." I walked over into the building that housed the military portal. The portal was closed, with a sign on it reading, "PORTAL CLOSED DUE TO SAFETY ISSUES. DO NOT REIGNITE." I didn't even want to think what "SAFETY ISSUES" could mean. The Nether has been getting more and more dangerous, with the increasing amounts of Nethermen and Blazes. But with the Quartz being so important, what could have happened that closed the portal? I walked outside. Just now, I noticed how fearful everyone looked. They must know about Oak Town and Border by now. Suddenly, I remembered something. A color? Blue? No, not blue. Cyan? I know it is relevant somehow. I walked up to a man on the street. "Hello. What do you know about the color Cyan?" He mumbled something about a League, and walked off. Cyan League? Cyan... Shirt? Cyan Shirt League. That sounds right. CSL. Chapter 3: Revertere I was exploring the port. I felt that the Nether Army was going to come here too. It was just a hunch, but all my hunches have been correct before. I needed to find the mysterious stranger who I freed in the Anomaly. But before I left for Border again, I wanted to look around in the numerous shops. Selling everything from diamonds to voodoo talismans, the shops were everywhere. You never know, I might find something I could need. I walked into an alley, and saw a small, dilapidated little stand that sold weaponry. All of the equipment was ordinary, except for a sword with a greenish tint. "Oho." The shopkeeper said. "That sword is very strong. It will never break. I will admit, it isn't cheap." "How much for it?" I asked. "Why do you need it?" He replied. "It's... Complicated. Again, what is the cost?" With a serious look on his face, the shopkeeper replied, "5 Diamonds." "WHAT?" I almost yelled. "For that?" I composed myself. "Alright. Can we make a deal?" "Well, I could accept-" the shopkeeper moaned and slumped forward, an arrow in his back. I grabbed the sword. He wouldn't need it anymore. I ran forward, running towards the Pigman that shot the arrow. I ran it through. It squealed, then fell to the ground. I stepped forward, slashing though another Pigman. Another squeal, another death. It continued for what seemed like ages, the fighting and fighting and fighting. Sometime along, my body took control, and my brain stopped doing the work. After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, the battle ended. I was surprisingly calm. But there was only one thing that scared me. How did I know how to do that? Who am I? Chapter 4: Tetradium I ran away. I was confused. I needed to find out who I was. It is... Strange. To think I used to take my identity for granted. I walked for a long time, or what at least seemed like a long time. I came to the gates of a great city. It wasn't marked on the map. I was about to walk in, when The Escape Artist needed to tell me something. "Do not go in there." I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" "There are things in there that should not be. Ghosts, and other abominations. Heed the Sentinels. They are what Iron Golems are based off of, and their perception may have been warped by years and years of endless fighting. And above all, beware the Kings. They are-" The Escape Artist's voice cut off. "Umm... Hello?" I asked. "Anyone home?" No answer. Well, it looks like I know where I was going. I walked through the gates. I immediately saw what looked like outlines of people walking around. Most of them were armed with swords, a few with bows or maces. They all looked angry. I ran past them. Some ignored me, a few followed. I ran until I saw a giant stone figure. It swung once at the ghosts, and they dissipated into mist. "Hello?" I yelled up to it. It completely ignored me. It looked straight on ahead. It seemed that it didn't even notice I existed. I kept walking. I walked for a while. The whole city seemed as lifeless as the ghosts. I don't know if some of the houses were translucent, or it was just my imagination. I walked up to what looked like a palace. When I walked in, I saw two more Sentinels, but they looked more decorated then all the others. These ones turned and looked at me. The look they gave me from behind their visors was unnerving. At the end of the hall, I saw four identical ghosts. They were much larger then the others outside. They didn't advance, just stared at me. I heard a noise. "You have to leave! NOW!" It was The Escape Artist. The ghosts started moving towards me. There was a flash of light... And I was in another place. Chapter 5: Quintus I was back in the Ether. I saw armies of Valkyries, legions of moas, platoons of cockatrices. And I saw The Voice's host, standing in the middle of all of it. "Hello." It (he?) said. "I have something important to tell you." All the soldiers parted. "I'm not trying to destroy Minecraftia. I'm trying to save it." "Really?" I asked, skeptical. "Nope." It replied. It pulled out a flaming sword, and charged at me. It stopped, suddenly. It spasmed and fell to the ground. The eyes were normal. Then, they turned purple again. It got back up. And swung it's demonic sword at me. I blocked it with by sword. There was a huge CLANG! And The Voice flew backwards. It grimaced. "How did you- ah. That sword... It is one of a kind. How did you get it?" I ignored it, and was about to swing, and- A Valkyrie swung at me from behind. I turned and decapitated it. It was getting hard to see. There was darkness around the edges of my vision. My brain was losing control. I hacked and slashed, endlessly. There was a great, untapped energy within me. I started to use it. I was fighting and fighting and fighting... And I was shoved off the edge. I saw a leering Voice before I fell. I stopped falling. I flew up. I had so much energy running through me... I saw a hooded Enderman. We locked eyes, and a bolt of energy ran between us. There was an incredible pain in my head, and I fell again. Soon, I passed out. I woke back up in the Overworld. I fell out of the sky, into Border. I landed on a house, which frankly collapsed. I saw people, and I hid in the debris. Eventually, I heard a rumbling noise, and was covered in debris. I lost consciousness. Chapter 6: Regnum I woke up in the remnants of a house. It was nighttime, so I must have been out for a while. Strangely, there were no zombies or skeletons out. Maybe the Anomaly kept them away. Either way, I could handle any mobs I needed. The sword I had cut through almost anything like butter. The night was almost serene without the monsters. I did see an Enderman in the distance, though. I need to be careful, all the time. I walked for a while. I wanted to just get away from all of this. I don't want to have to fight The Voice. I didn't want to have to have to fight the army. But I still had to, didn't I? If no one else will... I have to be there. I wondered. I wondered if Herobrine was real. I didn't think evil amulets holding ghostly voices was real, but now I've been enlightened on that topic. So maybe Herobrine might be real. But I sure hope not. I don't need any more evil creatures in this world. I left Border. I while I was walking, I didn't see anything. I was about to return to Border, when I noticed some vines that looked much more vibrant then the others. I touched them, and they disappeared. It was a hidden path. I walked down it, and came to a temple that had no door. Instead of a door, it had a hole in the wall. There was a sign above it that had some writing in a strange language. But, I somehow could understand it. "HAND INTO HOLE MAKES DOOR OPEN, AND PERSON DIE." "That's nice." I grunted under my breath. If I stuck my hand in, the door would open but I would die. I don't even want to know what kind of person would build something like this. Either way, it was getting dark. I rolled out my sleeping bag and went to sleep. Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:Alone Again canon Category:Minecraftia